


PingXiaWaiZhuan 第九章

by tengdou



Series: 萍侠外传 [1]
Category: PingXiaWaiZhuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengdou/pseuds/tengdou





	PingXiaWaiZhuan 第九章

第九章

夕阳垂暮，司徒绛从林中走出来的时候，林长萍已经在栈桥处同何景孝等人告别。他不知心中的那份恶念究竟源出何处，只是在那人微笑着抬头低头间，总觉得手指悸动，想亲手去毁坏点什么，好割裂那男人总是一陈不变的伪善。

林长萍对任何人都好，无论是魔教，还是傲慢的徐折缨，泛滥得让他鄙夷。这块木头永远无法理解，人心就是丑陋的，知晓得或早或晚而已。只是司徒绛在那时并没有反驳他，因为他想看看，林长萍在某一天，也会像曾经的自己一样苟延残喘，可悲地祈求金钱与欲望的施舍。到那时候，他一定要好好欣赏那副稀罕的表情，用手掌掰过他的脸来，狠狠地亲，尽情地啃，逃也别想逃。

“林兄，改日再来华山，可有的人记挂你了。”

“是啊长萍，阮慧师妹这几年可不一样了，学起了针线女红，终于像个姑娘家了。”

林长萍笑起来：“是么，代我问慧娘好。”

慧娘。

司徒绛心口一凉，跟什么东西被迫吞进胃里去似的，一路沉得没有踪影。

他还依然记得那句马车外的“慧娘”，那时觉得这木头应急胡诌，随口应付了一个名字，只为他们逃出长安。司徒绛还心想，林木头这样的人，懂起什么别致的姑娘名讳，土里土气的，不过那道安抚的声音听去却不坏，仿佛车中的确坐了一名娘子，关怀言辞那般自然。

怨毒在胸腔里密密麻麻地四散开，司徒绛第一次意识到，自己居然像个傻瓜似的，被林长萍耍了。

投栈时已是入夜，房间所剩无几，只一间还有热水可以净身。司徒绛把烛台点亮，将芯子用剪子捻了捻，不紧不慢地罩上了灯罩。

林长萍在桌案上整理行李，忽然听到对面人开口道，热水，你先用吧。

司徒绛自从那日被呛声之后，似乎丧失了兴致，终日懒懒的，对林长萍能不搭理就不搭理。这次下船，中途也消失了许久，林长萍一直在栈桥上等，直到天都黑了，才看到远远地站着一个人，在亮起的灯火中，就这么看着他，像个游灵。

他肯开口，林长萍便应了一声，拿了换洗衣物走进了屏风后面。司徒绛靠着灯烛，眼睛微微眯起，望着半透的屏风后升腾起的氤氲热气，和那具年轻修长的躯体。

解发冠，脱外衣。每一步，都像以往匿仙楼里有过的把戏。司徒绛耐心地看着，像进行着忍耐的狩猎游戏，手边的灯火细微地摇曳，扇出一阵又一阵油烛的熏香。

他不知道自己为什么这么想上林长萍，即使隔着一层屏障，也能看得周身发热，情绪滚烫。也许他迷恋上了这种无法到手的感觉，非得实实在在地占有一次，才能干脆地丢弃，把被耍弄的耻辱践踏回来。

哗啦的水声，肉体勉强撑住木桶的声音，司徒绛勾起嘴角，知道时间，终于等到了。

“林大侠，”他站起身，慢慢走过去取下了勾在屏风上的发带，在手指上绕了两圈，笑道，“你这是怎么了？”

林长萍浑身赤裸，双臂紧撑着木桶的边沿，在热气中周身浸湿。他提气冲了两次穴道，只觉得运气之下双腿更加发软，整个人身不由己地要陷进水里去。

“你……你何时下的毒？”

“刚刚。”

刚刚……林长萍皱起眉：“不可能，烛火里明明……”

“啧，真聪明。”司徒绛赞叹着摇了摇头，“行走江湖，只凭雕虫小技怎能骗得到林大侠？不错，烛火里焚着的只是副药，无色无味，亦对人体无任何损害，若无主药催发，吸之无碍。”

司徒绛走到林长萍的身后，俯下身去靠向他：“至于主药么，林大侠早就喝了不知道多少次……这可是你心甘情愿的，你还对我说……多谢先生。”

「多谢先生几日来照料赐药，如今好多了。」

“混账……！”林长萍气得伸手挥去，右腕却被突来的红线一缠，迅速将半条手臂勒了起来。

司徒绛微微曲动手指，那裸露的皮肤便被明晰地陷出勒痕，攀附的烧伤长瘢在视线里尤为刺眼。明明是这么丑陋的东西，但那个男人却说，战败印迹，需得一生不忘。

“我偏要消了它……”司徒绛恶狠狠地瞪了一会儿，对方的身体却逐渐向水里滑去。他笑了，将红线一收，从身后穿过林长萍的手臂抱住他，接着垂下眼帘，一口咬上了对方的脖子。

他想做的只是如此，可别忘了。

一地的深色水渍，和凌乱的衣物打湿在一起，还带着淡淡的体温。司徒绛从身后不断舔吸着那人的背脊，肩膀，和脖颈，青色的发带绑着林长萍的眼睛，让他只能茫然地扬起头，不断地，屈辱地喘息。司徒绛知道他抵抗不了多久，没有人能拒绝他配下的药方，林长萍说那是毒，却也贴切的很，这的确，是让人忘记人性为何物的，情欲之毒。

对方的身体靠着木质的窗格，浑身还在不断地淌下水来，明明是寒冷的初春，他赤裸的身体却发着热，比任何一次靠近他的时候，都要滚烫。

司徒绛在吮吸中咬了下林长萍的耳垂，那人颤了颤，耳廓像是被血晕染开一般，慢慢，慢慢地，泛出红色。

“……”司徒绛看得下腹发紧，不由伸手摩擦过他的胸膛，感受着指腹下挺立着的乳头，吐息道，“你应一声，我就让你舒服……”

林长萍没吭声，手指抓在窗格里，月光打亮着他的一侧肩臂，骨节因为用力而明显地泛着白。他的下身早已渗出液体来，在腿间黏稠地粘连着，这种情势下，明明已经接近了极限，却不知究竟还在固执什么。

司徒绛略一咬牙，用力将他翻过身来，嘴唇咬上去绕过他的舌头，下身则膝盖一抬，在两腿间摩擦着挤了进去。

嘴里如愿以偿地听到一声闷然的低吟，被动的吻在重复的挑逗里变得黏稠。司徒绛明明打算好要听到他的求饶，却在这肢体交缠的灼热亲吻里，鬼使神差地伸手向下，抚上了那有些颤抖的可怜器物。

很快就射了，都不需要任何技巧，温热的液体落满掌心，可见已忍耐了多久。对于司徒绛来说，这些男人的东西并不吸引人，没有女子的柔美诱惑，更谈不上新奇。但是惟一让他动情的，是那人咬紧嘴唇高潮时的表情，即使被缚住双眼，鼻梁的弧度却显得更为笔挺，连亘着下颌，颈项，月光里淫秽地清白着。

特有的色情。

“放……手……”林长萍勉强按住司徒绛的手腕，力道却是虚无缥缈的。

司徒绛笑了笑，手指毫不客气地往里面挤进去：“泄上一次，以为药性就解了？你这木头……”

痛感，下身在麻木的煎熬里，仍然能感受到的痛感。林长萍的眼前一片漆黑，茫然地抵抗着侵入时，嘴里又伸进来那条滑腻柔软的舌头，那东西灵活得，竟连咬伤它都做不到。司徒绛吻得渐渐凶狠起来，随着手指的抽插等待，这不再是意图撩拨的挑弄，而是带着明显的压抑情欲，一次又一次焦躁的侵略。

混蛋，这也太紧了吧，和女人的比起来，根本麻烦得没有道理。司徒绛恨不得一口气全捅进去，伸进第四根手指的时候林长萍终于痛得哼出声来，这一声惊得司徒绛下意识地退了几节出去，接着反应过来似的，一边恼火着自己昏了头，一边又缓缓地插了进去。

林长萍难不难受，与他司徒绛何干，他就是要他痛，痛得求饶才好。

“你说，比起你手上的那道烧灼之痛，哪一个，更忍不了？”

林长萍咬着牙：“……我会……杀了你……”

司徒绛埋首亲着他的后颈，慢慢抽出手来：“你不会的。”

当然不会，泰岳派掌门，还躺在病榻上，眼巴巴地等着徒弟讨来救命药呢。

在肉体的交合里，司徒绛再一次吻住那人的时候，他觉得自己中邪了。他被林长萍莫名其妙地下了毒，明明感到了危险，却还如饥似渴，无药可医。


End file.
